Unseen Blank World
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: Just a malfunctioned version of the UBW arc. Shirou prepares for the final battle with Gilgamesh. But his Reality Marble field is incomplete. It does not have any swords on the battlefield at all! What is Shirou goin to do?


_**UNSEEN BLANK WORLD**_

The last battle of Unlimited Blade Works…….

Ryuudo Temple…….

"Stop wasting your time trying to beat me. You know a Master can't defeat a Servant. Especially someone like you. You should directly go and face Kotomine, instead." Gilgamesh in his casual clothing was underestimating Shirou across him.

"I am the bone of my sword." Shirou ignored him and started his chants. "This is my only hope." he thought.

"_Hah! Trying to use your skills eh? Let's see how great you are." Gilgamesh already noticed it._

"Steel is my body, and fire is my blood."

"This guy's too strong, I know it. But the only hope now lies within Saber. If she beats Kotomine, then the Grail can be destroyed as well."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up, I'm waiting." Gilgamesh was still standing at the opposite end.

"I have created over a thousand blades."

"I don't stand a chance against him, but I must at least hold him till Saber finishes her part."

"Hmmph." Gilgamesh stood on, waiting.

"Unaware of loss. Nor aware of gain."

"But I cannot lose to him either. If I die here, I guess that's the end of it as well."

"Come on, kiddo. Show me your powers first. It'll be boring to kill you before you can show me your true self." Gilgamesh went on.

"Withstood pain to create many weapons."

"This guy's underestimating me. I must use this advantage to quickly take him down in the fastest attacks."

"You know, no matter how much you unleash out, you won't be able to hurt me not even a scratch." added Gilgamesh.

"Waiting for one's arrival."

"Yeah, that's it. I don't match him, the only hope is to attack him before he can even strike back."

"I'm losing my patience here. You want me to attack first?" he raised his right hand up.

"I have no regrets, this is the only path."

"Just a little bit more." thought Shirou. He clenched his fists tighter as they seemed to be emitting sparks out, the power of his mana being transformed as he continued his chants.

"In that case………" Gilgamesh raised his fingers out, as he was about to flicked them…….

"My whole life was 'Unlimited Blade Works'!!!" he recited the last line faster than him.

"Whhhaaatttt???!!!" Gilgamesh startled as the surroundings started to alter before his eyes. Shirou seemed to be smiling as he stood straight up.

******************

"Where the hell……." Gilgamesh tried to catch a glimpse of his location. The whole area was totally desolated, behind the backdrop of the evening sun.

Shirou stood at the same spot far across him.

"Reality Marble?" Gilgamesh mumbled it out.

"This is my powers." Shirou muttered it out.

"Curses! So this is what you have been planning? Trying to rival my weaponry with yours?" Gilgamesh stood straight.

"!!!" Shirou noticed something was wrong.

Yeah. The whole area was deserted. Not even a single blade or sword was visible around them.

"Damn it!" thought Shirou. "My chanting was imperfect. There are no swords around. Damn it. He's gonna kill me if I don't do something. Trace, on!"

Shirou quickly traced out Caliburn with his grasps. Gilgamesh remained where he was. Shirou completed his tracing, he stuck Caliburn onto the ground, and moved to another location.

"Trace, on!"

The next thing he did was tracing out Excalibur. He struck it onto the ground and moved again to another location.

"Cehh! No you're trying to complete your battleground, eh? What a useless Master till the end." Gilgamesh just observed him as he stood there.

The next weapons that Shirou traced were Kansho & Bakuya. He stuck them onto the ground again and moved on to the next location.

"Damn it! I need more blades." he took out a book from behind his shirt. It was a soft cover encyclopedia of all the legendary and historical swords that used to exist in the world.

"Hah?! Trying to visualize them eh? Not bad." Gilgamesh sat onto a nearby rock, waiting for Shirou to finish tracing his swords.

"Trace, on!"

He traced out a Flamberge.

"Trace, on!"

Next was a Claymore.

"Trace, on!"

Then it was Balmung. He browsed through the book swiftly.

"I don't have time for the details of each sword. But they need to be as strong as the real sword."

5 minutes later………..

"Trace, on!"

Shirou traced out Caladbolg and stuck it to the ground. He quickly turn the pages of his book.

"Yawnnn……" Giglgamesh laid behind his chair, that appeared out of nowhere, sipping his glass of orange juice. ( Where did that came from either?)

"Trace, on!"

Next up was a cutlass.

30 minutes later…………

"Trace, on !"

Shirou came up with Merodach.

"Trace, on!"

Then it was Glam.

Trace, on!"

And then there was Durendal.

"Done!!!"

Shirou stood straight facing Gilgamesh.

"Oh? Done eh? Ready to fight?" he stood up, holding his glass of wine. The chair vanished. He smashed the glass within his grasp. "So, finally the fight's about to begin."

"I hope I still got the strength to face him." Shirou was a little worn out after all the tracing. The whole area was now filled with swords struck onto the ground everywhere.

"You took too long. Maybe Saber and Kotomine are already done by now. So let this be the encore of the Holy Grail War." Gilgamesh faced him from his position.

"Gate Of Babylon!"

The portal opened up behind him, and his set of weapons slowly emerged out from behind him.

"This is it." Shirou held his fists out. "Trace, on!"

Another pair of Kansho and Bakuya appeared in his grasps.

"This is it!" Shirou charged him, before he even prepared to attack.

"What the …..?" Gilgamesh was caught by surprised. Shirou slashed at him. Gilgamesh leaped behind, close escape.

"Curse you! Ambushing me? You'll pay for it!" he quickly drew out Durendal and grabbed it. Shirou went on and charged at him again.

"Bring it on, Gilgamesh!!!" he grabbed his swords tightly as he prepared for the next attacks.


End file.
